Kenway Stalkman
| epithet = "Legendary Hero of Elbaf" (神話英雄 Shinwaeiyū) | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = 2,224,800,000+The Way of Kenl: Stalkman is stated to have had a higher bounty than Kenway Veno. | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Kenway StalkmanThe Way of Kenl: Stalkman's real name is revealed by Charter Spring As explained by the Commander in Chief of the Navy, the name "Jack" was issued unto Stalkman to mask his true notorious identity. was a legendary war hero and a native of Elbaf, who "waged countless wars, took millions of lives, and loved dozens of partners".The Way of Kenl: Ayushi opens up about Stalkman's history. The countless years he devoted to war ultimately left Stalkman heavily traumatized, to such an extent that he took up residence on a above Elbaf and isolated himself from the rest of the world for a period of 100 years. In the year of 1576, after more than 1,000 years of living, Stalkman fell from his sky island and to his own demise during his pursuit of Benjamin Tabart. The latter would gain great infamy for the role he played in Stalkman's death, giving rise to his epithet of "Giant Slayer".Rum Deal: Jack, Tabart, and the beanstalk fall down upon Elbaf. According to Charter Spring, the scientists and doctors of the World Government have deduced via a that Stalkman is in fact the biological father of Kenway Veno. In an ironic twist of fate, Veno would come to bear the title of "Hero of Elbaf", however through no direct correlation of Stalkman's own title of "Legendary Hero of Elbaf".The Hero Of Elbaf : Upon deactivating the Veno Bombs through the use of his "VMP" (Veno Magnetic Pulse), Veno is celebrated by the giants as the "Hero of Elbaf", whom are ignorant of the fact that the bombs that had devastated Elbaf were actually created by his own hands. Appearance As a Giant, Jack possessed immense stature. Due to having locked himself away and stopping fighting altogether, Jack quickly gained fat over the years, becoming an even larger Giant.Rum Deal: Kaldor recalls the Jack of the past. Personality According to Kaldor, Jack is a harsh giant who dislikes both giants and humans, even more so the latter, to the point of eating them. However, he had once been a kind and proud Giant, who fought for his comrades and country without any hesitation at all. He seems to get angry quite easily, questioning Tabart about getting into his home with the wrong rum by constantly slamming his hands near the man. In fact, Jack got so angry and hungry that he was willing to jump off his home in order to chase Tabart, despite it leading to his demise. History Jack was once a great Hero to Elbaf, having also been a good friend to Kaldor. However, due to the continuous amounts of battles, and some unknown event, he slowly lost his sanity and reclused himself at the skies of Elbaf. In recent times, close to the wedding event of the King of Elbaf, Jack had ordered Nerb Rum. After proving himself, Benjamin Tabart gets told about Jack by Kaldor, who helps the Pirate by throwing him over towards Jack's home at an Sky Island. Tabart sneaks into Jack's home, instantly running into the Giant. Jack questions Tabart, the one sent to deliver his rum, and tastes it, rejoicing at how good it is. As the Pirate tries to leave, Jack reminds him that he also ordered food, food which goes by the name of Tabart. Using his powers to escape, Tabart panicks at Jack's imprudence, as the Giant jumps off the Sky Island in order to chase him off. Unfortunately for Jack, he ends up falling on his head against the grounds of Elbaf, dying on the spot as the Mad Giant, instead of the Legend he once was. Abilities & Powers According to Kaldor, a Vice Admiral within the marines and member of the Elbaf royal family, Stalkman in his old age was still foreseen by many as being the most powerful giant on the entire island of Elbaf. Unsurprisingly, he was strong enough to easily swat Benjamin Tabart across his home without any effort.Rum Deal: Jack demands the food from the deal made. In his prime, Stalkman was said by Navy Commander in Chief Charter Spring to have seen no equal on the seas. He is said to have been the greatest adventurer of his era, during which he held the title of "The Strongest Man in the World". This title would remain eternally in Stalkman's hands as he was never defeated. However, during his isolation his name was eventually forgotten and so the title was bestowed upon someone else overtime. Stalkman is noted to have had a bounty of more than 2,224,800,000. Major Battles Trivia *His name is inspired by the well-known english Fairy Tale, Jack and the Beanstalk.Jack and the Beanstalk's article on Wikipedia. **It was first published by the english writer, Benjamin Tabart.Benjamin Tabart's profile on Wikipedia. Ironically, Jack's death is the consequence of Benjamin Tabart's visit to his home. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Giants Category:Deceased Characters